1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device having a locking device securing a heat sink to an electronic component mounted a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing development of computer technology, electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to operate at higher operational speeds and to have greater functional capabilities. When an electronic component operates at a high speed, it frequently generates large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic component to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic component to absorb heat from the electronic component. The heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
In order to keep the heat sink in intimate contact with the electronic component, a locking device is used to secure the heat sink to the electronic component. A typical locking device comprises a pin and a spring disposed around the pin. The pin has a head at an end thereof and a clamping portion at an opposite end thereof. The clamping portion has an anchor-shaped cross-section, and includes a pair of hooks extending upwardly and outwardly from a bottom thereof towards two opposite sides thereof. A tab extends upwardly from an inner side of each hook. The pin of the locking device passes through the heat sink and the printed circuit board. The spring is compressed between the head of the pin and the heat sink to produce a spring force. The spring force makes the hooks of the clamping portion tightly clamping a bottom face of the printed circuit board, whereby the heat sink is attached to the electronic component.
In use, the locking device provides a certain pressure on the heat sink so as to mount the heat sink on the printed circuit board. When the locking device is used for mounting another heat sink needing a different pressure thereon, it difficulty fits for the another heat sink; that is, the locking device has a poor universality.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device having a locking device which can overcome the problem mentioned above.